


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: What a Feeling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 1





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this story is doing so good, so thank u guys that are reading it and enjoying itt :)

I walked up to the door that had the number 28 on it. It's the same number as my tattoo on my knuckles. Mh funny. I knock on the door but i get no answer, a couple seconds later i knock again, a bit harder this time. I hear a groan followed by a 'coming'. I soon hear the door knob twist, and the door open. A boy who was wearing some pink sweatpants and a black shirt was now standing in front of me.

"U-um who are you?" the half asleep boy with green eyes asked me clearly dazed.

"M'Louis.. I'm here to check out the flat, i saw an ad on facebook about it and i was the person that said they would take a look at the flat." i say responding to the curly lad in front of me.

"Ohhh right.. Sorry I look like this.. I just woke up from a nap, but uh come inside i'll show you around" the slightly taller boy says to me in a raspy voice. He stepped aside to one side so I could walk in.

"No it's whatever I don't mind.'' I speak to the green eyed boy. I started walking in the flat. My eyes widened a bit in shock at the huge living room. I mumble under my breath 'what the fuck. did not expect it to be this nice'. I heard a chuckle beside me and I noticed the boy was looking at me, I blushed a bit knowing that he heard that. Wait he made me all blushy and crap? What the fuck Louis.

"So un-named boy are you fucking rich or something?" i say after clearing my throat, I walked into the kitchen which wasn't as big as the living room but was spacious enough to shock me yet again. I obviously saw the pictures online but i didn't expect a flat to be this huge, so he had to be rich or some shit like that.

"Well um I kind of have a name. It's Harry, and I don't like being called rich. People think im not like them because of the money and stuff but I just want to consider myself as a normal person." he says as he followed behind me into the kitchen.

"Well chill out I didn't mean to offend you princess. Never said i don't consider you human.'' I say huffing in response to Harry.

I turned around to face him and saw him blushing, I'm assuming the nickname. What even is this kid?  
"Well didn't mean you didn't consider me human, meant other people you know?" I hum in response.

"So when will I get this tour of yours around the flat? Do i have to politely ask the princess to show me around or?'' I say dragging the 'r' to Harry who quickly shot his head up and looked at me.

"No no, you dont. We can start at the bedroom first then I'll show you the other parts." he says mumbling in response to me. 

He turns around walking into the living room once again. I glance down and my eyes meet his bum unintentionally and well one thing i can say is he has an ass. I shake that thought off my mind quickly, and follow him into a large hallway that I remember seeing when I was looking at a flat online.


End file.
